Love Conquers All
by Willow18
Summary: Draco/Ali, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione Can Love conquer all??
1. Out of Hogwarts

Love Conquers All  
  
Chapter 1: Out of Hogwarts  
  
Email: BsktBllBabe77@aol.com and basketball_angel72002@yahoo.com Feedback: I'd love to know how you feel about it!!! Rated: R for language, sexual scenes, and nudity Disclaimer: All of the Harry Potter characters and relations with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling except Ali Potter. She was made up by me, Willow. Distribution: Just ask and I'll let you. A/N: Ali is Harry Potter's twin sister. If you read "When Harry Met Ali" you'll understand it so much better! They meet when Hagrid gets them and realize they're twins. Summary: When Ali, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Draco are out of Hogwarts, can their love conquer anything? Ginny just graduated and the other five graduated a year ago from their famous school.  
  
Here's the Fic   
  
Draco had shamed his father once again by choosing not to be a Death Eater. He wanted a normal wizard's life and not to walk on the Dark side once again. He still wasn't the greatest person, but he was trying as hard as he can.  
  
It was the middle of July and very hot outside. He decided to go to Diagon Alley and think a little while. He saw coming around the corner the Potter twins, Harry and Ali, the two youngest Weasley kids, Ron and Ginny, and Granger. "Ah, look who it is Potter, Potter, Weasley, Weasley, and Granger."  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy" Harry snapped.  
  
"Ouch, that hurts" Draco said sarcastically. The three girls were talking rapidly with one another as Ali turned to look at Draco. He saw her and couldn't help noticing her curves. As they walked on, he stared back hoping he'd run into Ali Potter again.  
  
"What the bloody hell am I thinking?" he muttered to himself as people stared when he walked by. The lovely Ali Potter had once had a tiny crush on him in their sixth year, but she grew out of it knowing there was no chance for them. She was now nineteen, the same age as Draco and he wondered if she still liked him.  
  
*Get her off of your mind!* he screamed inside his head.  
  
A little while later, they met up again. "Hello again" he said to the five. Ron rushed forward as Hermione held him back from knocking Draco's face in. "Just wanting to talk to Ali" he said innocently.  
  
She looked up suddenly and her blue eyes met his gray, smoky ones. "What?" she asked. "Alone?" he asked with his hands in his pockets.  
  
He noticed she was struggling internally to go with him and finally walked off calling that she'd meet them in the robe shop. "Make it quick, Malfoy" she said firmly. "Just wanted to tell you how nice you looked today" he said with a wink then walked off.  
  
She rolled her eyes and sprinted off towards the others. "Did that git do anything to you?" Harry scowled. She shook her head 'no' and started to get sized up for her new robes. Ron bought at least thirty new robes as did the others. His had all kinds of cool designs on them. "Ready to go back to Hogwarts?" he said to the others. "Yep" they all said in unison and walked out talking merrily. 


	2. Back To Hogwarts

Love Conquers All  
  
Chapter 2: Back to Hogwarts  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Ali finally arrived at Hogwarts a day before the students were due to arrive. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley-welcome back" said a gracious voice. They were in the office of Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Okay, so if I have this right, Ms. Granger will be teaching Herbology?"  
  
"Hermione and yes" Hermione answered.  
  
"Ms. Potter will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?"  
  
"Yes, you can call us by our first names Professor Dumbledore" Ali answered.  
  
"Please, Albus. We work together now. Harry will be teaching Muggle Studies?"  
  
"Yes" Harry said simply.  
  
"Ron will be teaching History of Magic?"  
  
"Yes, Professor. I mean-Albus." Ron said nervously.  
  
"Last, but not least, Ginny you will be assisting Minerva with Transfiguration until you get your degree?"  
  
"Correct" said a small yet sweet voice.  
  
"Let me lead you to your rooms" Albus said before getting up. Before he could actually get up a knock came on the door and in came Draco Malfoy. "Shit" Ron muttered.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy I'm glad you could make it" Albus said with a smile.  
  
"What?" Ron shouted.  
  
"Didn't you know? Draco was assisting Ali in Defense the Dark Arts?" Albus said. Ali groaned a bit then stopped and followed the others.  
  
"As I was saying, if you'll follow me I will show you to your rooms." Dumbledore led them out of his office and somewhere towards the middle of the school. "The first room will be Harry's, the second Ron's, and the third's Draco." The boys-well men all went to their separate room.  
  
Albus pointed to the room across from Draco's "The fourth is Ali's, fifth Hermione's, and sixth Ginny's. Get settled in and come down for dinner in a bit" and with that, the Headmaster left.  
  
After dinner Hermione looked around the school and walking down memory lane. "I wish we were still in school" she said to anyone who would listen. "And take my class?" said a voice behind her and the other two nineteen year old girls.  
  
They turned at his voice and a man dressed in all black with greasy hair and a hook nose stood behind them. It was Severus Snape. "Welcome back, ladies. See you all in teaching" he said and left with his all black robes billowing out from beneath him.  
  
~&~&~&~&~  
  
The students arrived that next day and went to the Great Hall seeing a new arrangement of teachers and many familiar faces. "Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts" Dumbledore rose out of his chair after the Sorting Ceremony with his hands out and a smile and twinkle in his baby blue eyes.  
  
"We have a new selection of teachers" he said smiling wider. "Some of you are familiar with them, and others of you have heard of them. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts assistant teacher is Draco Malfoy" Draco stood and all the Slytherins that knew him clapped louder than the other houses.  
  
"The new assistant to Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration class is Ginny Weasley" the thin redhead stood. Many of the Gryffindors that she left last year clapped harder than the other houses as the Slytherin house sneered at a Weasley being a teacher.  
  
"Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor is Ali Potter" she rose and the Gryffindors had to give another standing ovation for the greatest seeker they've had on their team since a Weasley. Draco smiled when she stood and quickly covered his mouth once he realized what he was doing. Snape looked at him and glared and he finally stopped smiling.  
  
"The new Muggle Studies Professor Harry Potter" and the Gryffindors gave yet another standing ovation as Harry rose out of his seat. He was the greatest keeper since Oliver Wood graduated.  
  
"Hermione Granger will be Professor of Herbology" and the Gryffs stood again. She was the top of her class. The know-it-all. Ali was second of their class. She had been useful into solving all the major mysteries set upon the school.  
  
"Last but not least, Ron Weasley will be the Professor of History of Magic" Ron lead and another ovation came from the Gryffs. He was one of the great Chasers on the Gryff team. The Slytherins sneered even more that they had two Weasley's teaching them.  
  
"Now, the rules are the same. No one is allowed in the Forbidden Forest, as always because it is forbidden. You must be in your house commons by ten o' clock. Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore exclaimed and everyone dug into their great meals.  
  
*!*A/N: Sorry this is so short! I will try to make the next chapters longer! The upcoming six chapters will be point of views on Ali, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco. None of them know that they are in love with the other yet! ;)*!* 


	3. Draco's Point of View

Love Conquers All  
  
Chapter 3: Draco's Point of View  
  
A few days passed and he was assisting Ali in Defense Against the Dark Arts, he watched how gracefully she moved. The kids seemed to like her class and the stories she told about Voldemort. *No, don't think that* he thought.  
  
"Draco? Would you kindly assist me please?" Ali said giving him a dirty look.  
  
Draco walked over and took over as she went outside of the room with a fourth year Ravenclaw student. The two came in a little while later as she looked even madder and just sat behind the desk grading papers.  
  
"So" Draco said. "Who can tell me what you do when the 'imperious' curse is put on you?"  
  
A small girl reddened as he called on her and she smiled dreamily as she was talking to him. Draco rolled his eyes "You t-try to get that little voice in your head to tell you not t-to" she stuttered. "Correct" he said winking at her for the hell of it.  
  
She turned even brighter and looked down so no one would notice it. He glanced over at Ali quickly as she looked up and smiled politely at him. He smirked back and then turned it into a sneer.  
  
The other students laughed at their situation but he told them all to be quiet. "Potter?" he asked and she looked up once more from the papers she graded. "You gonna hand those papers out anytime soon?"  
  
She made a face at him then shoved them into his chest telling him to do it. He sneered a bit more then proceeded to pass them out. *Pretty good papers* he thought.  
  
Ali walked out once more then turned back to the door "Take over for me" and she left without letting him say anything. He rolled on his heels with hands in pockets and rolled his eyes as a few girls snickered.  
  
"I think you like Professor Potter" a brave boy called out.  
  
"Finnegan, Potter and I are only co-professors and nothing else" Draco snapped with the words going through his head. "You are just like your father, Seamus" Draco added.  
  
An hour later she finally walked in and looked so good according to Draco. *NO* Draco thought. Classes ended. *Potter, of all the women in the world-Potter! God, no! She's friends with the Weasley's!* he thought.  
  
"Draco?" Ali said interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you okay?" Ali asked almost seeming concerned for him.  
  
"Not really, I'm going insane."  
  
"Ooo-kay" she said.  
  
"Over you" he added. She looked up from where she was standing and stared at him wide-eyed. "What?" she said with a little smile creeping on her face that she had to hide. But Draco could just swear that he saw one from her.  
  
"You've got ears, Potter. Use them." She was standing there gaping at him like the world had just ended.  
  
"Are you going to do something?" he asked thinking he had just made the biggest mistake of his life telling a Potter that he liked her. *STUPID* he screamed inside his head. "Never mind" he said. "I think I was going hysterical or something" he muttered.  
  
"No!" she said quickly. "It's not that I don't its how would people take it? I mean a Malfoy and a Potter. Wouldn't it ruin the family name? Besides, you'll probably be a death eater, and I'll be Miss Goody-Two- Shoes" she said turning around to sort something out on her desk.  
  
He crept up behind her and laid his strong hands on her delicate shoulders. "I've disgraced my father by NOT becoming one" he purred into her ear. She clenched her eyes shut to see if she was dreaming or not as his face was pressed up against hers.  
  
"Why be nervous?" he asked. "It's only me" and Harry walked in. As soon as the door opened Draco jumped away from Ali looking innocent like nothing had happened. Harry stared oddly at them then dropped it. 


	4. Ali's Point of View

Love Conquers All  
  
Chapter 4: Ali's Point of View  
  
Ali stood there teaching the class telling stories of the years she and Harry had conquered Voldemort and how scary it was meant to be. She had some business to do and noticed that Draco wasn't planning the class. She planned for one day and he planned the next. They took turns.  
  
"Draco? Would you kindly assist me please?" she tried to ask nicely, but it didn't sound as nice as she thought it did. *God, how can I be so mean! What are you TALKING about Ali Elizabeth Potter! This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. The guy who you used to have a crush on and who crushed your own heart. The guy who almost went to the dark side with Voldemort* she thought.  
  
Draco finally walked over and she realized she was gazing at him and thinking about him at the same time. He looked at her funny and she finally just walked out of the room with Sarah Chambers, a Ravenclaw student.  
  
"Do you mind telling me what this paper is about, Ms. Chambers?" Ali asked politely.  
  
"No" Sarah replied rudely.  
  
"I think you should respect your teachers, you know?"  
  
"I think not" she said making a face at the teacher.  
  
Ali took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to relax. After all, it was only a week into the year and it was a Friday. Who didn't like Friday's? The time to have fun and hang with your friends!  
  
"Listen; shape up with the comments on your papers. I do not allow the type of language written down on this piece of parchment" Ali stated firmly with her face not smiling anymore. She always smiled, not now.  
  
"Well."  
  
"I DON'T CARE! You are going to listen to me and Professor Malfoy; we are the professors, not you! If we ask you kindly not to do something, you do it! Go sit!" Ali said still looking at the student with her finger raised to the door.  
  
They both came in pissed off and she knew that Draco noticed it. After she sat down and him asking a question about the Imperious Curse, he looked back at the desk she was in grading the papers. Ali could sense someone watching her and she looked up and found Draco smirking at her and she just smiled politely and looked back down.  
  
*Oh god!* she thought. Most of the students snickered at Ali and Draco and how they smirked or smiled at each other. "Shush" Draco said firmly. "Potter?" he asked and she looked up again a little agitated for him bothering her, but she liked that he acknowledged her.  
  
"You gonna hand those papers out anytime soon?" he asked sarcastically. "Maybe, before next century?" She made a face at him and more snickers were heard overhead. She shoved them at him and he proceeded to hand them out.  
  
"Take over for me" Ali said as she walked out before he could oppose to it. She walked on to the other side of the school to find Ginny and make sure she could handle the class without any troubles. Dumbledore told Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ali to do so, so they all made a schedule of when they were going to check on her Transfiguration class. After all, McGonagall was sick and in the infirmary, how could a seventeen year old that just graduated from the school handle it?  
  
"QUIET!" screamed a loud voice from inside the classroom. Ali rushed in suddenly to see Ginny was the one screaming.  
  
"Guess you got it under control" and Ginny just looked at her while a few girls in the corner giggled.  
  
"See you later" and Ali walked out and headed somewhere else. It was after class and they had the period off to rest, or do whatever and she walked back into the room to grab some papers.  
  
When Ali walked in she could see Draco fighting with himself internally. "Draco?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"What?" he asked seeming a little self-conscious.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ali asked. *Are you INSANE? How can you ask a bloody Malfoy if he's okay? Of course he's not!* she thought.  
  
"Not really, I'm going insane" he thought. *Figures* she thought again.  
  
"Ooo-kay"  
  
And then she heard it flow off of his peachy lips "Over you". She turned to look at him and finally realized she was almost gaping  
  
"What?" she asked like an idiot.  
  
"You've got ears, Potter. Use them." After a few moments of those words running through her mind he finally spoke again, uncomfortable with the silence. "Are you going to do something?"  
  
"Never mind. I'm just hysterical" he muttered. And before she knew it she screamed, "NO!"  
  
He looked at her amazed at what he saw. She was also amazed at what she saw. She saw muscles protruding from his robes and those masculine hands that could caress her. *NO* she thought.  
  
"It's not that, I just don't know how people will take it. I mean a Malfoy and a Potter. Wouldn't it ruin the family name? Besides. you'll probably be a death eater and I'll just be Miss Goody-Two-Shoes" and she pretended to be doing something on her desk that was opposite of Draco's.  
  
Before she knew it, someone's lips brushed up against her ear "I've disgraced my father by NOT becoming one." Her eyes were clenched shut at how nervous she was being so close to him. *Draco so has to be kidding, it's not everyday you get Draco Malfoy coming to you and being this close to you. What am I thinking? He's a Malfoy, I'm a Potter! They just.don't mix!*  
  
He sat there and placed the other hand on her left shoulder "Why be so nervous? It's only me." Someone walked in. She could feel Draco jump off of her like nothing happened. She spun around and there was Harry, standing there with a funny look for an expression.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry stammered.  
  
"N-nothing" Ali replied placing a smile on her face.  
  
"If 'nothing' was wrong why was Draco all over your back?"  
  
A moment of silence passed as she tried to recap the words in her head "He was looking at the papers I was sorting to make sure I was doing it correctly" she finally managed to get out.  
  
"Then why so nervous?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know" Ali replied glancing over at Draco without Harry noticing and Draco smirked a bit.  
  
*!*A/N: I hope this is okay; I'm trying my best at this! Next up will be another four point of views from the ones and only: Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. Let's see what they will have to say about each other! ;) Hehe!! *!* 


End file.
